


Back to you

by Mysterydreamer



Series: Silver Islands One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Assasin's Creed Odyssey, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff I guess, Love, One Shot, Post Game, Post-Canon, post story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterydreamer/pseuds/Mysterydreamer
Summary: Kassandra goes back to the Silver Islands to find Kyra after the Story has ended.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Silver Islands One Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539094
Kudos: 48





	Back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for any mistakes in advance since english is not my first language. 
> 
> I wrote this for my two best friends birthday so I hope you're happy you dumbasses.

The coast of the silver islands was beginning to form a line against the horizon and Kassandra felt somewhat hopeful that she would now reach her goal without any further obstacles. 

Her journey so far was not as peaceful as she had anticipated. Four Pirate ships, even though the waters were supposed to be safe. But luck just didn't work in her favour,she decided. One of the ships even had a highly skilled Mystios on board. That one really had been a bitch to sink. 

At least she got something nice from the loot. 

The coast came ever closer and the rowers were slowing down to better get into the port. It wasn't easy to navigate such small maneuvers at top speed. 

Barnabas was talking next to her, undoubtedly telling a story of his many adventures at sea but Kassandra was not really listening, her mind focused on something else. 

Kyra. 

After the cult had been defeated Kassandra had spend two months with her newly found family. It was good to have one again, she thought. Even if it got tense sometimes. But that was to be expected, after all everyone except her mother , that she knew of, had tried to kill each other at some point.  
But in the last few weeks Kassandra had realized that something was still missing for her to be truly happy. She was content yes, but she did not feel completely at peace just yet. 

When she had thought about just what it was she was missing to be happy,she had thought about the times she had felt at peace before. Many of them where with Phoibe but that could never be again. And then she remembered how happy she had been on Mykonos with Kyra. How she had contemplated about just staying there with the other woman but in the end she knew that she could not abandon her quest to stop the cult and find out the truth about her family. 

She had been happy with Kyra but the timing for it was just horrible. Kyra had been busy leading the rebels and then mourning in some capacity or another for her father, who Kassandra had killed per her request, or simply regretting how her life turned out to be and then of course there was the business of Thaletas.  
Who had also been killed by Kassandra. Not that she had a choice when he was coming at her, sword drawn like a maniac, wanting to cut her down one the spot. 

Even with the untimely demise of Thalets she still had to stop the cult and save her family. And also all of Greece but that was not the point. 

The point was that neither of them had been in the right time of their lives for a serious commitment. 

But now with the cult defeated, the Greek world saved and her family reunited she could freely pursue a relationship without a looming sense of dread. She was sure that the same was true for Kyra since she had heard that the silver Islands were thriving again under her new rule.  
They docked at the pier an Kassandra didn't even wait for the crew to lower a gangway and instead jumped from the ship to the pier below. 

The last time she had seen Kyra was at her new Residence before she had left to continue searching for cult members to kill. Kassandra had stayed the night after burning Podrakes body and said a final goodbye in the morning, promising that if she somehow made it out alive of all of this she would return and Kyra in turn had promised that when she did Mykonos would be in his old Glory again. 

Kyra seemed to have held up her part of the promise as well, The port looked peaceful and full off life, the people did too. No threat of a brutal regime hanging over their head must help, she imagined. 

At the thought of seeing her again Kassandra couldn't help but smile as she made her way through the city to the leaders residence. 

There were two guards stationed at the entrance, one on either side. Kassandra vaguely remembered their faces from her time fighting with the rebellion.

“Im looking for Kyra.” she stated plainly, not wanting to wait for much longer. 

“ Eagle-Bearer,” said the one one the left. “ she went hunting about half an hour ago. She plans to return before sundown.”

Well, shit. 

That was just her luck. To miss her by fucking thirty minutes. 

But she did not face pirates and unforgiving seas just to sit around in the house and wait. She thanked the guards and headed towards the wilderness outside the settlement. Ikarus was flying overhead scouting for any sign of the other woman. 

About ten minutes into aimlessly walking through the forest Ikarus retuned form where he had flown to scout. He circled over Kassandra for a bit and the let out a cry and flew east. 

Kassandra followed the bird and soon arrived on a hill overseeing a small clearing in the woods. Beneath the hill was a herd of deer, with a tall stag among them.  
She stayed low, so not to spook the animals. 

Ikarus had led her here, so Kyra must be close by. Probably aiming for the deer beneath her. Letting her eyes glide over the bushes surrounding the clearing she spotted something shining for a second in the midday sun, before it vanished again. Fixing her eyes on that spot she could make out a figure hidden between the leaves ,safe from the eyes of her pray.  
The figure shifted so that Kassandra could see her face for the first time in almost a year. 

She looked beautiful. The sun fell on her hair so that it seemed to shine and her eyes focused in concentration on her prey. Her arm was drawn back, the bow was steady and then she let the arrow fly, right into the eye of the stag. 

The other deer scattered and ran deeper into the forest. Kyra stepped out of her hiding spot towards her bounty.  
“Nice shot.” Kassandra said as she stood up from where she was kneeling. 

Kyra turned in one sharp and swift movement and looked at her in shook. 

“Kassandra...” she whispered as the Mystios made her way down to her. “You came back.”

She couldn't help the smug grin that spread over her lips. “Of course I came back. Told you I would, didn't I ? “ 

Kyra began to smile as well before she tossed her bow aside and launched herself at Kassandra how caught her in a bone crushing hug. 

“I missed you.” Kyra said against her neck. 

“ I missed you too.” said Kassandra as she copied the other woman and buried her face in her neck. 

She realized now that this was exactly what she had been missing and that just being close to Kyra was giving her a peace that she could not find anywhere else. 

This was more then enough to make her happy.


End file.
